


Puppy to Wolf then Back to Puppy

by blackfin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Kissing, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Protective shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Keith has to deal with a lot of Alphas' bullshit but this one definitely takes the cake. Just when he's about to break the idiot's nose, a certain puppy comes to his rescue





	Puppy to Wolf then Back to Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> heya   
> this is for cockismybusiness's birthday   
> it is based on their tropeyashell AU, specifically, their alpha!shiro/omega!keith au   
> i wanted to write something for this particular au but couldn't figure out what. then i was like, what if the puppy, shiro, becomes a wolf for just a second and keith is like 'yassss'   
> and was like 'yeah, let's do that'

Fuck, some Alphas could be so fucking annoying. No, scratch that, the majority of fucking Alphas were obnoxious. His puppy and some other were exceptions but for the most of them, it was basically like their default setting was douche nozzle with a side order of unearned arrogance and a super-sized drink of ‘since I’m an alpha, I can hit on any fucking omega I see and its totally fine, they want the attention of a big, strong, important Alpha like me!’. Thankfully, though, most of them figured it was a good idea to stop talking and fuck off with their tail between their legs when he got…creative with his responses. 

This one, though…this one took the fucking cake. Hands braced on the counter, rage burning white hot in the center of his chest, Keith glared up at the fuck nugget standing in front of him. Pretty, he wouldn’t deny that. Nice face, good body, too bad the personality attached to the whole deal was obviously two day old garbage that’s been sitting out in the sun. Mouth twisted into a bitter, icy frown, Keith sucked in a nice, long breath, his hands twitching, wanting to fly down to the knife that he kept under the counter (just in case) but he restrained himself, for now. 

He had a date later, and this one looked like the type that wouldn’t hesitate to call the police if he went into “assault” territory. 

Speaking of which, Keith glanced at the clock over the soggy peanut’s shoulder. Five until his shift was over. He wasn’t supposed to leave customers at the counter but if this fucker didn’t get the shitting hint by the time he was supposed to get off, he was walking. No way was he going to let this shithead make him be late. Huffing out a low breath, Keith sucked in the interior of his cheeks, bite down a little then said in a strained, forced polite voice, “Is that all for you?” 

“Am I annoying you?” The shithead asked, clearly amused, the corners of his lips tilting up in a fucking infuriating smirk. 

“Yep.” Keith said flatly, “Is that all?” 

“I thought so.” He said, “You’re so cute when you’re upset. There’s the scent of an Alpha on you but he’s clearly not claimed you just yet. Are you lonely, little pet?” 

Temptation…to knock…this fucker’s…lights out…becoming stronger! The knife underneath the counter was practically screaming his name, begging him to drag the blade across that smug, stupid face. Skin crawling with disgust, distantly wondering how much he could get away with before this horrid little fucker decided to get law enforcement involved and ruined his afternoon even moreso than he already had, Keith clenched his teeth, forcing the pace of his breath to remain regular, and said, “If that’s all, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

“How about you spend some time with me tonight?” The smile on his gross ass face grew. Predatory, hungry eyes gobbled him up, making him feel like tiny bugs were skittering all over his skin. “I’ll treat you real well. Way better than that Alpha you’re probably sweet on.” 

While disgusted to the point that he was considering murder as a possibility, the notion that this…freak could ever reach Shiro on any level was so insultingly ludicrous that Keith couldn’t help but to immediately burst into loud peals of guffaws. Pounding one fist against the counter, howling at the top of his lungs, Keith tried numerous times to say something, only for the living, talking piece of smega’s words to rush across his mind, thoroughly unraveling whatever composure he’d managed to gain back, sending him straight back into hysterical laughter land. 

“What is so funny?” He said, all amusement gone from his voice, sounding satisfyingly agitated. 

“You.” Keith managed to cough out through ragged gasps for laughter. Fuck, he was crying, his ribs were aching, he could hardly fucking breathe and it still didn’t feel like all the giggles were out of him. 

“You’re laughing at me?” 

The cold anger in the fucker’s voice made him pause, the laughter dying in his throat. Tiny hairs on the back of his head stood straight up. Instinct raised its head, growling softly, warning him that the situation was about to become dangerous. Wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, Keith carefully studied the fuck nugget. No more amusement, no more degenerate smirk, only barely restrained rage. Fuck, not only had he gotten an arrogant shithead, he had gotten an entitled, arrogant shithead who probably did not appreciate being laughed at. 

Keith looked back at the clock. Time was up, his shift was over. Suddenly, didn’t really fucking matter if he got chewed out later, he was outta here. Deliberately taking off his apron, he draped it over his shoulder, took a step away, only to be wrenched back hard when the shitface lashed out over the counter and grabbed his arm in a painfully tight grip. A couple things happened all in succession. Jerking backwards, the motion more muscle memory than a conscious movement, Keith grabbed the fucker’s wrist with one hand, easily ripping it away and would have gone for his knife if the shitting Alpha hadn’t thrown himself over the counter, violently clawing at him with a snarl. 

“You wish to laugh at me?” He asked in a disconcertingly calm voice, “That’s no good, pet. I need to punish you. I need to teach a disrespectful little Omega like you to never laugh at an Alpha.”

“Get the fuck away from me!” Keith roared, too angry to be afraid, also a little bit grateful that the fucker had made the first move – now he could beat the holy shit out of him and not get into trouble – rearing back one curled fist, meaning to slam it down straight into the fucker’s nose. 

Before he could get to that point, the door to the shop opened, the clear twinkling of the bell ringing throughout the small space, and the both of them turned to look. Keith’s heart jumped a little bit. His puppy! Shiro stood in the entryway, staring back at them with a startled expression on his handsome face. Taking advantage of the Alpha’s surprise, Keith punched him just as he planned, square in the nose. There was an immensely satisfying crunch as his fist squashed the Alpha’s snout. Howling in pain, blood gushing down his pale face, hands flying to the point of contact, the fucker’s rage filled eyes rolled around wildly for a moment before they swiveled to look directly at him. 

It was at that point that Keith thought it’d be over. Cock nozzle now had a broken nose, probably; there was another Alpha present so it wasn’t a good idea to get into a full blown fight so anyone with half a brain cell would’ve known not to push it. 

This fucker evidently had no brain cells because it was not over at that point. 

Snarling loudly, shit weasel actually began to transform, right in the middle of the fucking shop. Jaw falling open, so immensely startled by the fact that he was actually, no joke, full blown TRANSFORMING in broad daylight, where anyone could fucking see him, that he didn’t see the clawed hand flying right at his throat until it was almost too late, and it would have been too late if his puppy wasn’t so quick to react. The movement was so quick that he didn’t even see it. One moment, Shiro was at the door; the next, he was right beside the half-transformed Alpha, slamming his knee directly into his stomach. The fucker retched, bowing over from the force of the blow. Knitting his fingers together, Shiro slammed his hands down straight onto the shiteater’s head. 

And down he went, smacking against the floor with a dull thump. Panting hard, sweat standing out in prominent droplets on his smooth forehead, pale as a ghost and noticeably shaking, Shiro took a stumbling step backwards, then raised his head, mouth hanging open in a stupid gawk, to stare at Keith. Keith stared back for a moment then burst into a second round of laughter. Holy fucking shit. That…he would’ve never thought that Shiro had it in him. His fucking puppy, knocking some loser to the ground! That experience alone made the whole thing totally worth it. Vaulting over the counter, he threw his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulled him down and gave him a big ole smooch on the lips. 

“Hey, puppy.” He said sweetly, “Thanks for the save.” 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Shiro mumbled, sounding like he might vomit at any moment. A violent shudder wracked his muscular body as he dragged in a sharp inhale. Gently cupping Keith’s face, he leaned down to firmly press their lips together before jerking back to ask frantically, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” 

Smiling reassuring, Keith covered the back of one of Shiro’s hands with his own, turning his head slightly to kiss the warm palm. There he was, there was his little puppy, right back to normal. Waving a hand dismissively, he said, “I’m alright. What about you? You didn’t break anything, did you?” 

“Oh, uh,” Shiro said distractedly, curling and uncurling his fingers, “I don’t think so. We need to call the police.”

“Aw, no, puppy!” Keith whined, “If we call the police, we won’t have time for our date.” 

“Keith.” Shiro replied sternly, some of the color returning to his face, “There is an unconscious man, who was actively attempting to hurt you and transforming, lying on the floor. What do you recommend, we just leave him here?” 

“We can drag him out into the back alley and leave him there.” Keith said helpfully. “He can get to the hospital on his own.” 

“Keith.” 

Sighing heavily, his shoulders slumping, Keith rolled his eyes, “Fine! We’ll do things your way. The legal way. Lemme go call the police, like a good, responsible citizen.” 

Regrettably slipping out of Shiro’s hold, Keith went back to the counter, vaulted back over it and quickly went through the process of reporting the whole thing. When the overly interested man on the other side of the line asked if they needed an ambulance, he glanced over to the Alpha, who had woken up by that point and was sitting sullenly at the other side of the shop, watching Keith with cold, distant eyes, while Shiro stood close by, watching his every move. 

“You want an ambulance?” Keith asked. 

“No.” The fucker replied, and the way he sounded like he had a really bad head cold made Keith giggle. 

Stifling outburst number three, Keith told the man no. They got the eta of fifteen minutes, and told to hang tight. Not that they had much of a choice. Hanging up, Keith sighed once more, vastly irritated that this fucking shitting nonsense was eating into his time with his puppy. Jumping up onto the counter, he plopped down on top of it, crossed his legs and pouted, “We’re going to miss the movie.” 

“It’s playing at a later time.” Shiro responded with a slight smile. 

Keith rolled his eyes, “We already discussed the later one, and you said it was a no go because you have to be in bed by 10, like some kind of fucking weirdo.” 

“I have to get up early. You know how I am when I don’t get enough sleep.” 

Snorting softly, Keith said, “Yeah, that is true. Well, you can make it up to me later.” 

“I will.” Shiro said softly, then turned to glance down at the shithead, “The door is locked. By the time you get it unlocked, you’re going to have a lot worse than a broken nose. Do you understand?” 

The Alpha snarled but answered in a terse tone, “Yes.” 

Shiro nodded, then slowly turned his back to him, striding over to where Keith sat. Wrapping his muscular arms around him, he pulled him into a firm, strong embrace. Resting his chin on Shiro’s broad shoulder, Keith let out a happy sigh, snaking his arms around Shiro’s back, curling his fingers into the thin material of his t-shirt. A warm kiss was pressed gently onto his temple, followed by a trail all the way down the line of his face. Tilting his head back to give Shiro better access, he said, a teasing grin tugging at the corners of his lips, “Looks like my puppy is becoming a full blown wolf.” 

Shiro chuckled softly, “I wouldn’t say that. Not sure if I could ever do something like that again. I just…I saw him reaching for you and I got so angry that I couldn’t think straight. I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.” 

Keith flushed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, snuggling closer to Shiro’s warmth, “Thank you.” 

“Of course, baby.” Shiro rested a hand on the back of his head, weaving his strong, thick fingers through the silky strands, “We can go to the later showing. I’ll miss my very strict bedtime just for you.” 

“Nah, it’s alright.” Keith replied, “Let’s just rent a movie and go back to your place. Order some pizza or somethin’.” 

“That sounds good.” He felt Shiro bury his face into his hair, his warm breath puffing against his ear. 

“And make out, too.” Keith continued matter-of-factly, a shit eating grin spreading across his face when Shiro loudly sputtered, a bright spot of heat now pressing against his head. Giggling underneath his breath, he pressed a kiss into Shiro’s shoulder, sent a nasty sneer the shithead’s way and snuggled deeper into his puppy’s hold, content, at the moment, to just wait for the cop to show up. They might’ve missed their movie but hey, there was going to be the entertainment of that shit weasel getting his ass arrested and that was almost as good.


End file.
